


A+ Fanfic writ8ng with teh fanfic bawss.

by franziska_von_karma_enthusiast



Series: embarassingly bad fic [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Inaccuracies, Irony, M/M, References to Sex, Why Did I Write This?, i havent played tellius, i legitimately hate this, overuse of the word shouta, use of the term futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franziska_von_karma_enthusiast/pseuds/franziska_von_karma_enthusiast
Summary: that title really is what was on top of this document when i found it huh





	A+ Fanfic writ8ng with teh fanfic bawss.

**Author's Note:**

> i was 14 when i wrote this and i clearly remember that i was sitting at the table in the local library on friday which was when manga club was on and like. i just sat w my laptop and wrote this. i dont know why. it isnt even funny.

Ike gasps darmatically bcuz Soren is a pritty lil shouta with a pritty lil ass. Soren aslo gapss becaus Ike is totes bara and strong and he has a sxey muscled bum and a squidgy thingy mabob. Seron med the thingy mabob noy squidgy anymore by eating it yum. Licky licky. Soren also had a squidgy thingy mabob but it was a mini mabob baceuse he is a tiny baby shouta boi and he is a branded thign. “ike i am very upset u have a biggy person mabob and i have inferior mabob i am shit bcs i am branded or whatevs.” Ike is confused because he doesnt kniw what inferitotitjh,dshbfhjaerwgfawjhervf,ahe means. “gimme dat thingy mabob.” Soren-chan goes blushy blushy desu. “okie dokie ikr-senpai” ike giggles “lol ikr geddit” soren gets suddenly angry and it makes his thingy mabob go titan. “ur a dick but ur dick has muscles – buldging muscles – so it is okie dokie.” He gets not angry and his donger goes back to shouta size. AN:Je suis crying rn. So sad. Much pr0n. Sudeenly Robin bursts thu tha duur!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “hello bitchesm” he shouts like a pro before morphoing into the reader. GASP!!!! IT IS NOT ROBIIIN!!!!!! EET ES GRIMA ROBIN!!!!!!!!! Ike and soren are suddeny nakey and robin ahs a masseyeve dragin peinous. It is enourmous and haz a pin up poster of chrome on it bcus he killed him and now he just has croms sexy corpse. He licks crom. Greeema is so sexy that for a mini llil second chrom comes back to lifey 2B robin’s wifey and he moans lilke a porno lord bc he is a perno lerd and he gives oral to anyone that joins the shpephaerd und robin got jeljel so he killed him. He moans fer a second and continues moaning!!!>>!!1111!!!!1!!! He is a risen1111111! Grima laughs evil ish and turns into a proper dragon. Corrin, who was in the room the whole time yells angrily and she also morphs into the reader bcus ur all sexy and suddenly eek and semen are aroused by Corrin because she loooks like the reafder they like the reader. You are aslo aroused by Corrin becuase youre so sexy that ur futa gets biggy wigs becausen ur hot enough 2 find urself hot. Inerts squirtng here.suddens, she goes dragon you and she also has a dragon dick and dragoon bewbs. She squirts water from teh dregin blooobs and aqua is made from the water ans she is also nakey. eVery one is nakey. Chrom is trund on even tho his dick is dead and he is dead and he is a risen. Aqua gets pissy and says “swiggity swop u need 2 stop” but she ssingy it so corrin gets a steel deng and turns human reader again and she liks does aqua there and then??????ike and seren are gay and they arent aroused but chrom is so aroused that he explods and robin breaks thru the grima and cries for an hour but grima takes over and naga turns up and clisks her fingerS ina zee motion. “mhm bitch ass hoe go the fuck to sleep”. Grima sighs and curls up in a dragN ball andgries “yes mummy plz spank me.” Naga be like “wtf u sick asshole” and they both disappearr and all thats left is chroms remains and corrin and aqua havinb gay sex bcz corrin lucks leik u and aqua thinks that u have a niece dinger and ike and doren are confused but arousd and they start having the sex too and sorn amkes lots of sexy shouta noices. All is happy and everyone is having the orgams from the menu and they have a happy ever after thing that.

THE END I HOPE U LIEK GIMEEE A REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND IF U DONT FLATTER MUY AMAAAAAZE WRITIN THEN U ARE A BIGGER DICK THA GRIMA HAS LOOOOOOOOOL FUCK U FLAMERS.

  
8/8 dont h8 m8. No deb8. IGN


End file.
